


What To Do With The A'kat'suki!

by ReaperJay



Series: Kitty!Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hidan Has A Potty Mouth, Kitty!Verse, Not even these cats, The Akatsuki are Cats, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperJay/pseuds/ReaperJay
Summary: A lonely girl by the name of Rachel, finds a box full of kittens at her doorstep and takes them in. Little did she know, she had just let the infamous Akatsuki into her home.An odd bond is formed as the Akatsuki get to know their host. And maybe, just maybe, they had come to like her.WARNINGS!: Swearing thanks to Hidan, possible triggering. (It's kinda depressing in the beginning.) If there is anything else please let me know.





	What To Do With The A'kat'suki!

It was a pretty much normal day at the House of Misfits (dubbed by yours truly), the weather was as clear as it could get in the stereo-typically rainy country of Britain and the Squad was once again gathered in what is akin to a primary school disco party. Music was blaring out of a hot pink speaker wirelessly connected to the mobile phone of my sister and numerous snacks were scattered about the living area of the house where the 'party' was being held.

The members of the gang were mainly in living area/kitchen. My sister was sat chatting rather loudly to an equally loud Lil who was to her left and to her own left was Stacy who looked to be in conversation with the ever gangly tall Lauryn. The only male in the Squad Kyle was standing in front of the TV screen playing away at his Guitar Hero, he was getting almost perfect scores as usual. And I myself was in fact upstairs being my loner self, on my laptop reading fanfiction and watching Youtubers (namely Jacksepticeye). My little black kitten Luna was splayed across between me and my laptop purring away like no tomorrow.

Now normally at this time of day I would have still been sleeping like the lazy git that I am. But for some reason my body clock decided to wake me three hours after I had let myself go to bed at 5 o'clock in morning. Yes, yes I know that a ridiculous time to go to bed at but I had to seriously work on my fanfic. The next chapter should have been updated and upload ages ago so now I'm forcing myself get to work so hopefully I can do just that.

I shook my head of the thought and continued to watch YouTube. 

About 4 hours past when I finally stopped and clicked on a new tab, I typed into the search bar and went onto my favorite anime watching website. I contemplated on what to watch before settling on Naruto and picked the episode I had yet to view. It featured my favorite band of criminals the Akatsuki. I was always happy watch them, they were like the best thing ever to me and like everyone else I had a preference. Now most people would go for Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Deidara or maybe even Pein and Konan. But to me the one and only Zombie Duo were the one for me. I don't know why but there's just something about the two that draws me in. Perhaps it was the dominance that seemed to roll off them in waves, or maybe it was the little quirks that they had, their personality? All in all I loved them dearly and I held a special place in my heart for them. I still loved the rest of the Akatsuki, of course, their dynamics really added some hilarity family-like charm to the otherwise dangerous group and it made me desperately want to be a part of it.

Now despite the numerous company I had at the house, I felt more alone than ever. Sure my sister's friends were nice and all that but they weren't exactly here for me, they're here for my sister. They weren't friends I had found at school, they were my sister's. This was something that always happened no matter which school I went to. So gradually depression sort of started to seep in as I got older and became more aware of myself and my surroundings. I remember being such a happy kid but now that I have started to realize that I had always been alone and that I never had that special relationship my sister and Lil had. My loneliness had gotten so deep now that I had turned to hating and blaming myself for every little thing that might had turned people away, I chose to forget memories of my childhood that most other people would have kept close to their hearts, refusing to acknowledge myself, just so that I could escape. I used to love going out with my family, now I refused to go out at all, never seeing a reason to do so. My confidence and self-esteem hit rock bottom in doing go, my social-skills not been given a chance to develop properly.

Soon, I became obsessed with my laptop and the internet, it gave me the perfect however damaging escape away from myself. Losing myself to various fandoms became an addiction and I had no chance of stopping myself, I simply didn't want to. And in doing so, I found myself getting desperate for the love and companionship that seemed to be everywhere, more so than I ever thought possible. Eventually my escape had become a sickness, one with seemingly no cure.

I grimaced at the thoughts that plagued my mind and distracted myself by watch more episodes, successfully sucking me into their world. The sky darkened as hours passed and in turn darkened my small room and before I knew it it was already midnight. I yawned and clicked the sleep button on my computer, deciding that now would be a great time for bed and stepped out of my bottom bunk, stripping myself of my clothing and sleepily went up the short ladder to my top bunk. My body flopped gracelessly onto my mattress and I snuggled into my covers ready to escape into my dreams. But just before I shut my eyes, I silently prayed to myself desperately, remembering the sickening state of which I was at, a lone tear trickled down my pale-some cheek. 'I wish something would happen, I need help. Please.'

Far across into the night sky, a star fell from the heavens.


End file.
